The Lost Jules Verne: Journey to the Center of the Earth
The Lost Jules Verne: Journey to the Center of the Earth is a 2020 documentary TV series which is about a time travelling zoologist named Nigel Marven plunges into a prehistoric wilderness to discover and bring back one of the most popular extinct animals has ever known, and gives them a second chance to live in the 21st century. List of Episodes Main: Edit Episode 1: T-Rex Returns Location: Montana, 66 million years ago * Tyrannosaurus rex (2 males, 2 females) * Triceratops horridus (6 males, 6 females) * Ankylosaurus magniventris (2 male 3 female) * Edmontosaurus annectens (10 males, 10 females) * Struthiomimus sedens (7 males, 7 females) * Didelopdon vorax * Prehistoric Dragon (Draco soloensis) (5 males, 7 females) * Purgatorius unio * Quetzalcoatlus northropi ''(3 males, 2 females) * 'Alamosaurus '(19 female 19 male) * ''Stygimoloch spinifer (12 male, 12 female) * Acheroraptor temertyorum ''(1 male and 2 females) * ''Borealosuchus sternbergii * Anzu wyliei ''(5 Male & 4 Females) Episode 2: Mammoth Undertaking Location: Siberia, 100,000 years ago and 150,000 years ago * Woolly Mammoth (''Mammuthus primigenius) (14 females, 4 males, 3 calves of unknown gender) * Steppe mammoth (Mammuthus trogontherii) (16 females, 5 males, 2 calves of unknown gender) * W'oolly rhinoceros' (Coelodonta antiquitatis) (4 male 5 female) * European Jaguar (Panthera gombaszoegensis) (2 females, 2 male, 2 cubs of unknown gender) * Megaloceros giganteus (3 males, 5 females) * High Arctic Camel (9 Males 14 females, 4 males, 1 calves of unknown gender) * Cave Bear (Ursus deningeri kudarensis) (1 male) * European Pleistocene Leopard (Panthera pardus spelaea) (3 males, 4 females) * Elasmotherium sibiricum (1 male 1 female) * Eurasian Cave Lion (Panthera spelaea) (3 females, 1 male, 4 cubs of unknown gender) * Cave Wolf (Canis lupus spelaeus) (4 male 4 females) * European Dhole (Cuon alpinus europaeus) (4 males, 4 females) * Caucasian Wisent (Bison bonasus caucasicus) (9 males, 10 females) * Mosbach lion (Panthera leo fossilis) (2 male 2 females) * Steppe Bison (Bison priscus) (10 females, 7 males) * Siberian Reindeer (Rangifer tarandus sibiricus) (19 females, 9 males) * Aurochs (Bos primigenius) (9 females, 7 males) * Homotherium (latidens) (4 males, 4 females) * Giant Cheetah '''(Acinonyx pardinensis) (3 males, 3 females) * ''European Ass'' (Equus hydruntinus) (5 males, 7 females) * Saiga borealis (8 males, 9 females) * Eurasian Mountain Dragon (Draco Millenniumi) (4 males, 3 females) * Equus lenensis (6 males, 9 females) * Wanhsien Tiger (Panthera tigris acutidens) (3 males, 4 females) * T'''arpan (Equus ferus ferus) (14 males, 19 females) * Steppe Brown Bear (Ursus arctos priscus) (1 males, 1 females) * Common Raven (Corvus corax kamtschaticus) * Eurasian Puma (Puma pardoides) (4 males, 4 females) * C'ave Hyena' (Crocuta crocuta spelaea) (3 male 2 females) * B'lunt-Snouted Dolphin' (Platalearostrum hoekmani) (5 male 7 females) Episode 3: Dino-Birds Location: China, 123 million years ago * Microraptor gui (3 female, 3 male) * Dongbeititan dongi (12 males, 12 females) * Zhenyuanlong suni (4 females, 2 males) * Incisivosaurus gauthieri * Yutyrannus huali (1 male, 2 female) * Guidraco venator (2 males) * Psittacosaurus lujiatunensis (2 females, 1 male) * Confuciusornis sanctus * Repenomamus robustus ** Dilong paradoxus *** Sinosauropteryx prima ''(2 males and 1 female rescued in episode 16) *** ''Hyphalosaurus baitaigouensis Episode 4: Saving the Saber-Tooth Location: Florida, 300,000 years ago and 11,000 years ago * Smilodon gracilis (1 male, 1 females) * Hagerman Horse (Equus simplicidens) (20 males, 29 females) * Eremotherium eomigrans (1 female) * Dryosaurus altus (2 males, 3 females) * Borophagus diversidens ''(2 males, 1 females) * Basking Shark () (2 females, 1 males) * ''Rhynchotherium sp. (1 males, 3 females) * American Lion (Panthera leo atrox) (3 male, 5 female) * Sauropelta edwardsorum ''(1 males, 2 females) * ''Smilodon fatalis (1 male, 1 female, 2 cubs of unknown gender) ** Dire Wolf (Canis dirus) (4 males, 4 females) ** Ancient Bison (Bison antiquus) (4 male, 8 female) ** Hemiauchenia macrocephala (5 male, 5 females) ** Sauroposeidon proteles ''(8 males, 9 females) ** ''Glyptotherium floridanu ** Pleistocene North American jaguar (Panthera onca augusta) (3 males, 3 females) ** Florida black wolf (Canis lupus floridanus) (6 males, 6 females) ** Lesser Short-Faced Bear (Arctodus pristinus) (1 male) ** California grizzly bear (Ursus arctos californicus) (1 males, 1 females) ** Columbian Mammoth (Mammuthus columbi) (9 female, 2 male) Episode'' 5: The Bug House Location: Scotland, 300 million years ago * ''Meganeura monyi (3 males, 2 females) * Arthropleura armata (1 female, 1 male) * Pulmonoscorpius kirktonensis (6 males, 3 females) * Deinonychus antirrhopus (23 males, 40 females) * Hylonomus lyelli * Eogyrinus attheyi ** Rhizodus sp. ** Phlegethontia longissima ' Episode 6: Super Croc Location: Texas, 75 million years ago * Deinosuchus riograndensis (1 male, 1 female) * Albertosaurus ''(2 male 3 female) * ''Parasaurolophus walkeri (10 males, 18 females) * Nyctosaurus sp. (1 male, 2 females), * Saurornitholestes sullivani (1 male; The dromaeosaurid was a stowaway!) * Edmontonia sp.(1 male) * Agujaceratops mariscalensis * Texacephale langstoni ** Angulomastacator daviesi ' Episode 7: Storm in the Desert Location: Mongolia, 75 million years ago and 70 million years ago * Velociraptor mongoliensis (4 males, 3 females) * Olorotitan arharensis ( 9 male, 9 female) * Protoceratops andrewsi ''(2 males, 3 females) * ''Citipati osmolskae * Pinacosaurus grangeri * Tsintaosaurus spinorhinus (6 male, 6 female) * Pukyongosaurus millenniumi (19 male, 19 female) * Opisthocoelicaudia skarzynskii ( 7 male, 7 female) * Plesiohadros djadoktaensis * Shuvuuia deserti * Mononykus olecranus * Tarbosaurus bataar (3 males 3 female) * Quetzalcoatlus northropi (1 male) * Charonosaurus jiayinensis (10 male, 14 female) ** Therizinosaurus cheloniformis (1 male, 1 female) ** Avimimus portentosus ** Nemegtosaurus M''ongoliensis (5 male, 5 female) ** 'Shantungosaurus Giganteus' (9 male, 9 female) ** 'Tarchia kielanae' (1 male, 1 female) ** ''Gallimimus bullatus ''(6 males and 6 females) ** 'Saurolophus angustirostris ''(4 males, 4 females) ' Episode 8: Lost Birds of the America Location: Virginia, 1608 * Passenger Pigeon (Ectopistes migratorius) (25 males, 13 females) * Carolina Parakeet (Conuropsis carolinensis) (15 males, 9 females) * Eastern Elk (Cervus canadensis canadensis) (8 males, 12 females) * Mountain Lion (Puma concolor couguar) * Eastern Grey Squirrel (Sciurus carolinensis) * Eastern cougar (Puma concolor couguar) (2 males, 2 females 2 cubs of unknown gender) * Virginia White-Tailed Deer (Odocoileus virginianus virginianus) * Giant Canada Goose (Branta canadensis maxima) * Eastern Great Horned Owl (Bubo virginianus virginianus) * Eastern Raccoon (Procyon lotor lotor) * Virginia Opossum (Didelphis virginiana) * Eastern Box Turtle (Terrapene carolina carolina) Episode 9: Mega-Beasts Down Under Location: Australia, 100,000 years ago * Procoptodon goliah ''(5 males, 7 females) * ''Diprotodon optatum (3 males, 2 females) * * Thylacoleo carnifex * Cassowary (3 males, 4 females) * Giant Koala (Phascolarctos stirtoni) (1 female, 1 joey of unknown gender) * Megalania (Varanus priscus) (1 female) * Thylacine (Thylacinus cynocephalus) (3 females, 4 males) * Genyornis newtoni (2 males, 1 female) * Quinkana fortirostrum * Wedge-Tailed Eagle (Aquila audax audax) * Palorchestes azael * Galah (Eolophus roseicapilla) Episode 10: Wings of the Sea Location: Kansas, 80.5 million years ago * Pteranodon longiceps ''(2 males, 3 females) * ''Tylosaurus proriger (1 male) * Icthyornis dispar * Hesperornis regalis (2 males, 4 females) * Xiphactinus audax * Ptychodus mortoni * Archelon ischyros ''(1 male) * ''Baculites ovatus ** Elasmosaurus platyurus ''(3 male, 6 female) ** ''Enchodus petrosus ''(14 males, 12 females) ** ''Claosaurus agilis Episode 11: Jurassic Giants Location: Colorado, 150 million years ago * Brachiosaurus altithorax ''(7 male, 7 female) * ''Stegosaurus armatus (2 males, 2 females) * Saurophaganax maximus (3 male, 5 females) * Dryosaurus altus * Ceratosaurus nasicornis ** Seismosaurus hallorum'' (11 females, 11 males) ** ''Amphicotylus lucasii *** Kepodactylus insperatus *** Triconolestes curvicuspis ''(1 female rescued in episode 16) Episode 12: Tale of a Sail Location: Texas, 285 million years ago * ''Dimetrodon grandis ''(1 male, 1 female) * ''Seymouria baylorensis * Sphenacodon ferox ** Eryops megacephalus *** Xenacanthus texensis **** Diplocaulus magnicornis ''(3 males, 1 female) Episode 13: Mega-Mammal Location: Pakistan, 28 million years ago * ''Paraceratherium bugtiense (4 male, 5 females) * Hyaenodon gigas ''(3 males, 4 females) * ''Paraentelodon intermedium * Cynodictis elegans (2 female, 4 cubs of unknown gender) * Chalicotherium pilgrimi (4 males, 4 female) Episode 14: Monster Whale Location: Peru, 13 million years ago * Megalodon (Carcharodon megalodon) * Livyatan melvillei (1 female,1 male 1 male calf) * Thalassocnus antiquus ** Odobenocetops peruvianus ** Piscogavialis jugaliperforatus *** Sula brandi **** Sardinops sp. ' Episode 15: Delta of Doom Location: Morocco, 99 million years ago * Spinosaurus aegyptiacus ''(1 males, 1 female) * Paralititan (7 males, 9 females) * ''Araripesuchus rattoides * Laganosuchus maghrebensisis ** 'Alanqa saharica'' *** Deltadromeus agilis (1 male 1 female) *** ''''Mawsonia gigas * 'Onchopristis dunklei * Carcharodontosaurus saharicus Episode 16: Antarctic Predators Location: Antarctica, 193 million years ago and Falkland Islands, 1874 * Cryolophosaurus ellioti ''(1 male, 1 female) ** ''Glacialisaurus hammeri ''(2 males, 6 females) ** Unnamed Sauropod ** ''Dimorphodon sp. ** Warrah (Dusicyon australis) (2 male, 2 female, 4 Pups of unknown gender) ** Western Rockhopper Penguin (Eudyptes chrysocome chrysocome) ** Gentoo Penguin (Pygoscelis papua) ** Southern Elephant Seal (Mirounga leonina) ** Striated Caracara (Phalcoboenus australis) ** Black-Browed Albatross (Thalassarche melanophris) ** Cheviot Sheep (Ovis aries) ** Xerces Blue Butterfly (Glaucopsyche xerces) (5 males and 3 females rescued before the episode starts) Episode 17: Mega-Snake Location: Colombia, 60 million years ago * Titanoboa cerrejonensis (1 female) * Acherontisuchus guajiraensis * Paleopsilopterus itaboraiensis ** Obdurodon sudamericanum ''(1 female) ** ''Carbonemys cofrinii (2 males, 3 females) ** Carodnia vierai Episode 18: Time of the Dying Location: Russia, 252 million years ago * Inostrancevia alexandri (3 males, 2 females) * Archosaurus rossicus * Scutosaurus karpinskii ''(4 males, 4 females) * ''Megawhaitsia patrichae * Vivaxosaurus trautscholdi ''(2 males, 2 females) Episode 19: Terror in the Caucasus Location: 300,000 years ago * Caspian Tiger (''Panthera tigris tigris) (2 Males, 2 female) * Sicilian Wolf (Canis lupus cristaldii) (4 Males, 4 female) * Syrian Wild Ass (Equus hemionus hemippus) (7 males, 7 females) * European Lion (Panthera leo europaea) (3 Males, 5 female) * Syrian Elephant (Elephas maximus asurus) (4 males, 9 females) * '''''Syrian Camel (Camelus moreli) (7 males, 7 females) ** Caspian Red Deer (Cervus elaphus maral) ** Anatolian Boar (Sus scrofa libycus) ** TBA () ** Syrian Brown Bear (Ursus arctos syriacus) ** European Jackal (Canis aureus moreoticus) ** Common Crane (Grus grus) ** Cinereous Vulture (Aegypius monachus) Episode 20: The Dinosaur Pioneer Location: Wyoming, 115 million years ago * TBA * Tenontosaurus tilletti (5 males, 6 females) * Pteranodon'' (5 males, 9 females) Episode 21: Rise of the Dinosaurs Location: Argentina, 231.4 million years ago * ''Eoraptor lunensis ''(2 males, 2 females) * ''Sanjuansaurus gordilloi' '(1 male, 2 females) * Saurosuchus galilei ''(1 male) * ''Exaeretodon frenguellii ''(2 females) * ''Panphagia protos ''(4 females, 2 males) * ''Aetosauroides scagliai * Ischigualastia jenseni Episode 22: Last of the Moas Location: New Zealand, 1298 * South Island Giant Moa (Dinornis robustus) (3 males, 4 females) * Haast's Eagle (Harpagornis moorei) (1 male, 1 female) * Huia (Heteralocha acutirostris) (2 males, 6 females) * New Zealand Kaka (Nestor meridionalis) * Tui (Prosthemadera novaeseelandiae) Episode 23: Legendray Tiger Location: China, 100,000 years ago * Gigantopithecus blacki ** Ngandong Tiger (Panthera tigris soloensis) (3 males, 3 females) ** Dwarf Panda (Ailuropoda minor) ** Palaeoloxodon namadicus ''(9 females, 3 males, 2 calves of unknown gender) ** Chinese Gaur (''Bos gaurus grangeri) ** Northern Sumatran rhinoceros (Dicerorhinus sumatrensis lasiotis) (3 males, 3 females) ** Mainland Serow (Capricornis milneedwardsii) ** South China Tiger (Panthera tigris tigris) ** Homo erectus Episode 24: Mother Dinosaur Location: Montana, 76.7 million years ago * Maiasaura peeblesorum (12 females, 12 males, 6 hatchlings of unknown gender) ** Einiosaurus procurvicornis ''(2 males, 2 females) ** ''Daspletosaurus horneri (4 males, 4 females) ** Bambiraptor feinbergorum ** Scolosaurus cutleri ** Alphadon marshii ** Unnamed Azhdarchoid Episode 25: Planet of the Fish Location: Australia, 380 million years ago * Gogonasus andrewsae (3 males, 2 females) * Dunkleosteus sp. (1 male, 2 females) (I know its fossils have been found in the northern hemisphere, but I made it as a speculate species.) * Materpiscis attenboroughi * Pectinatites pectinatus (3 males, 5 females☃☃Archaeopteryx lithographica (1 male, 1 female☃☃Compsognathus longipes (3 males, 2 females☃☃Rhamphorhynchus muensteri (4 males, 3 females☃☃Aspidorhynchus acutirostris (4 males, 4 females☃☃Eurysternum wagler☃☃Pachythrissops propteru☃☃''Onychodus jandemarrai'' * Titanichthys sp. (Just like Dunkleosteus, I made it as a speculate species.) Episode 26: Saved as a Dodo Location: Mauritius, 1661 * Dodo (Raphus cucullatus) (5 males, 6 females) * Mauritius Blue Pigeon (Alectroenas nitidissimus) (4 males, 4 females) * Masked Booby (Sula dactylatra) * Mauritius Kestrel (Falco punctatus) * Tabby Cat (Felis catus) * Feral Pig (Sus domesticus) Episode 27: Safari Through Time Location: South Africa, 199 million years ago and 1797 * Heterodontosaurus tucki ''(1 male, 1 female) ** ''Massospondylus carinatus (3 males, 2 females) ** Dracovenator regenti ** Quagga (Equus quagga quagga) (15 males, 17 females) ** Namib Desert Horse (11 male, 12 females) ** Bluebuck (Hippotragus leucophaeus) (14 males, 16 females) ** South African Giraffe (Giraffa camelopardalis giraffa) (2 males, 3 females) ** R'eticulated Giraffe' (Giraffa camelopardalis reticulata), (6 males, 6 female) ** Cape''' Lion''' (Panthera leo) (3 males, 7 females) ** Southern Black Rhinoceros (Diceros bicornis bicornis) (2 male 2 females) ** African Leopard (Panthera parus pardus) Episode 28: Legend of Predator X Location: England and Germany, 150 million years ago * Pliosaurus funkei (1 female, 2 males) * Brachypterygius extremus ''(2 males, 3 females) * ''Juratyrant langhami * Dacentrurus armatus * Hybodus houtienensis * Pectinatites pectinatus ''(3 males, 5 females) * ''Archaeopteryx lithographica ''(1 male, 1 female) * ''Compsognathus longipes ''(3 males, 2 females) * ''Rhamphorhynchus muensteri (4 males, 3 females) * Aspidorhynchus acutirostris (4 males, 4 females) * Eurysternum wagleri * Pachythrissops ''propterus Episode 29: Giant Scavenger Location: Argentina, 6 million years ago * ''Argentavis magnificens (1 male) * Thylacosmilus atrox (1 male, 2 females) * Macrauchenia patachonica (4 males, 7 females) * Peltephilus ferox ''(3 males, 3 females) * ''Pisanodon nazari * Borhyaenidium musteloides * Cyonasua argentina ** Eudromia sp. ' Episode 30: Non-Penguin Location: Maine, 1830 * Great Auk (Pinguinus impennis) (7 males, 7 females) * Dawson's caribou (Rangifer tarandus dawsoni) (7 male, 9 females) * Labrador Duck (Camptorhynchus labradorius) (8 males, 8 females) * Sable Island horse (10 male, 12 females) * Sea Mink (Neovison macrodon) (2 males, 3 females) * Newfoundland Wolf (Canis lupus beothucus) (6 male, 8 females) * American Herring Gull (Larus smithsonianus) * American Red Fox (Vulpes vulpes fulvus) Episode 31: Giants of Madagascar Location: Madagascar, 70 million years ago and 2,000 years ago * Majungasaurus crenatissimus (1 male, 2 females) * Rapetosaurus krausei (19 males, 19 females) * Rahonavis ostromi * Simosuchus clarki * Beelzebufo ampinga (3 males, 2 females) * Elephant Bird (Aepyornis maximus) (1 male, 1 female) * Megaladapis edwardsi * Palaeopropithecus ingens (1 female) * Malagasy Dwarf Hippopotamus (Choeropsis madagascariensis) (2 male, 5 female, 1 calf of unknown gender) * Cryptoprocta spelea * Voay robustus * Malagasy Crowned Eagle (Stephanoaetus mahery) Episode 32: The Missing Link Location: Germany, 47 million years ago * Darwinius masillae ''(3 males, 2 females) * ''Gastornis geiselensis (1 female, 2 chicks of unknown gender) * '''''Ambulocetus (1 male, 1 females) * Leptictidium auderiense (2 females, 4 young of unknown gender) * Titanomyrma giganteum ''(50 females, 16 males) * ''Propalaeotherium parvulum (10 males, 10 females) * Boverisuchus magnifrons (1 male) * Allaeochelys crassesculpta ** Masillastega rectirostris ' Episode 33: An Alien World Location: Canada, 508 million years ago * Anomalocaris canadensis (1 male) * Olenoides serratus (6 males, 4 females) * Pikaia gracilens ''(12 of unknown gender) * ''Hallucigenia sparsa (8 of unknown gender) * Opabinia regalis (2 females, 1 male) * Heath Hen (Tympanuchus cupido cupido) (4 males and 3 females rescued before the episode starts) Episode 34: Odd-Looking Pterosaurs Location: Brazil, 108 million years ago * Tapejara wellnhoferi (3 males, 3 females) * Tupuxuara leonardii * Tropeognathus mesembrinus (4 males, 2 females) * Irritator challengeri ''(1 males, 1 female) * ''Mirischia asymmetrica ** Santanachelys sp. *** Cladocyclus sp. ' Episode 35: Giants Under the Ice Location: Russia, 1765 * Steller's Sea Cow (Hydrodamalis gigas) (3 males, 3 females) * Spectacled Cormorant (Phalacrocorax perspicillatus) (4 males, 6 females) * Steller's Sea Eagle (Haliaeetus pelagicus) * Polar Bear (Ursus ''maritimus ''maritimus) * Northern Fur Seal (Callorhinus ursinus) * Tufted Puffin (Fratercula cirrhata) * Pacific Walrus (Odobenus rosmarus divergens) * Bowhead Whale (Balaena mysticetus) Episode 36: Crystal Palace Mascot Location: England, 126 million years ago * Iguanodon bernissartensis ''(6 males, 8 females) * ''Hypsilophodon foxii (2 males, 2 females) * Caulkicephalus trimicrodon * Koumpiodontosuchus aprosdokiti * Baryonyx walkeri ''(1 male, 1 females) * ''Oplosaurus armatus ** Neovenator salerii *** Leptocleidus superstes ' Episode 37: Seals of the Caribbean Location: Caribbean Islands, 1858 and 1951 * Caribbean Monk Seal (Neomonachus tropicalis) (2 males, 3 females) * Gould's Emerald (Chlorostilbon elegans) (4 males, 6 females) * Cuban Red Macaw (Ara tricolor) (4 males, 5 females) * Cuban Amazon (Amazona leucocephala) * Sandbar Shark (Carcharhinus plumbeus) * Spotted Eagle Ray (Aetobatus narinari) Episode 38: Japanese Predators Location: Japan, 128 million years ago and 1900 * Fukuiraptor kitadaniensis (2 males) * Fukuisaurus tetoriensis * Fukuivenator paradoxus * Fukuititan nipponensis ''(3 males, 4 females) ** ''Koshisaurus katsuyama *** Japanese sea lion (Zalophus japonicus) (6 males, 8 females) *** J'apanese river otter' (Lutra lutra whiteleyi) (1 male, 1 females) *** Hokkaido wolf (Canis lupus hattai) (4 male, 4 females) *** Honshū Wolf (Canis lupus hodophilax) (4 males, 4 females) *** Japanese Sika Deer (Cervus nippon nippon) *** Japanese Raccoon Dog (Nyctereutes procyonoides viverrinus) *** Crested Honey Buzzard (Pernis ptilorhynchus) Episode 39: Escape from Dinosaur Island Location: Romania, 70 million years ago * Balaur bondoc ''(3 males, 3 females) * ''Telmatosaurus transylvanicus (4 males, 3 females) * Struthiosaurus transylvanicus * Rhabdodon priscus ** Magyarosaurus dacus ''( 2 males 7 female) *** ''Elopteryx nopcsai ' Episode 40: Poster Tadpole Location: Costa Rica, 1988 * Golden Toad (Incilius periglenes) (10 males, 6 females) * White-Nosed Coati (Nasua narica narica) * Harpy Eagle (Harpia harpyja) * Baird's Tapir (Tapirus bairdii) (1 males, 2 females) * Yellow-Naped Amazon (Amazona auropalliata) * Fiery-Billed Aracari (Pteroglossus frantzii) * Jaguar (Panthera onca) (1 males, 1 females) Episode 41: Next of Kin Location: Kenya, 3.5 million years ago * Australopithecus afarensis * South African Mammoth ''subplanifrons ''(9 females, 2 males) * African Mammoth'' africanavus (9 females, 3 males) * ''Deinotherium bozasi (4 females 2 males) * R'ed Gazelle' (Eudorcas rufina) (5 males, 9 females) * Pelorovis antiquus (Syncerus antiquus) (9 females, 6 males) * Sivatherium (maurusium) (2 females, 2 males) * Ancylotherium henningi ''(3 males, 4 females) * ''Megantereon whitei ''(1 males, 1 females) * ''Crocodylus thorbjarnarsoni * White-Backed Vulture (Gyps africanus) * Grant's Gazelle (Nanger granti) Episode 42: Aloha, Birdie Location: Hawaii, 1000 and 1930 * Turtle-Jawed Moa-Nalo (Chelychelynechen quassus) (3 males, 4 females) ** Nēnē-Nui (Branta hylobadistes) (4 males, 4 females) ** Kauaʻi Finch (Telespiza persecutrix) (3 males, 2 females) ** Hawaiʻi ʻōʻō (Moho nobilis) (3 females, 2 males) ** Kauaʻi ʻōʻō (Moho braccatus) (3 females, 5 males) ** Oʻahu ʻōʻō (Moho apicalis) (4 females, 2 males) ** Black Mamo (Drepanis funerea) (6 females, 5 males) ** Kona Grosbeak (Chloridops kona) (3 males, 3 females) ** Greater Koa Finch (Rhodacanthis palmeri) (4 males, 4 females) ** Laysan Honeycreeper (Himatione fraithii) (2 males, 2 females) ** Kākāwahie (Paroreomyza flammea) (5 males, 3 females) ** Small Asian Mongoose (Herpestes javanicus) ** Brown Rat (Rattus norvegicus) Episode 43: Return of Skull Island Location: Indonesia,' 1693' * Skull Island Elasmosaurus (6 male 6 female) * Skull Island Smilodon (3 male 3 female) * Skull Island Mammoth (4 male 7 female) * Skull Island Archaeopteryx (7 Male & 7 female) * Skull Island Braciosaurus (7 male 9 female) * Blue-Tail Venatosaurus (1 male, 1 females) * Skull Island Diplodocus (11 male 12 female) * Skull Island Allosaurus (2 male 3 female) * Skull Island Apatosaurus (11 male 10 female) * Skull Island Spinosaurus (1 male & 1 Females) * Skull Island Kentrosaurus (7 male 7 female) * Skull Island Torosaurus (5 male 7 female) * Skull Island Centrosaurus (11 male 12 female) * Skull Island Pachycephalosaurus (4 male 7 female) * Skull Island Stegosaurus (5 male 5 female) * Zeropteryx (1 females) * Dinocanisaurus (3 male, 2 females) * Skull Island Saurophaganax (1 male 1 female) * Tartarusaurus saevus (1 male) * Ligocristus innocens (9 male 9 female) * Avarusaurus populator (9 male 9 female) * Skull Island Tyrannosaurus (2 male 2 female) * Vastatosaurus rex (3 male 2 female) * Skull Island Triceratops (6 male 6 female) * Skull Island Cave Bear (1 male 1 female) * Skull Island Styracosaurus (2 male 2 female) * Skull Island Arsinotherium (5 male 4 female) * Two-Legged Lizard * Megaprimatus kong (6 male 6 female) * Brontosaurus baxteri (19 male 19 female) * Skull Island Nothosaurus (6 male 6 female) * Skull Island Pteranodon (5 males, 5 females) * Venatosaurus saevidicus (3 male 2 female) * Atercurisaurus (4 males, 4 females) * Asperdorsus bellator (9 females, 7 males) * Diablosaurus rufus (7 females, 7 males) * Ferrucutus Cerastes (12 male 11 females) * Sylvaceratops (4 male 4 females) * Sker Buffalo Skerry bubalis (7 Male & 6 Females) * Skull Island Water Buffalo (7 Male & 9 Females) * Skull Island Python (1 male & 1 Females) * Chalyceratops seradorsus (6 male 9 female) * Magmusdon (1 males, 1 females) * Bifurcatops peritus (5 males, 5 females) * Calcarisaurus ieiunisos (2 male 3 female) * Skull Island Deer (11 Male & 19 Females) * Aliepesaurus ferox (4 male 6 female) * Terapusmordax ** Dirt Turtle (3 Male & 3 Females) ** Dirusuchus (1 Male) ** Discus ** Draco ** Dragonskin (1 Male & 2 Females) ** Dung Beetle ** Estrivermis ** Falcatops ** Fallow Mantis ** Feather Devil ** Firebellied Tree-talon ** Fire-side ** Foetodon (1 Females) ** Formicavoro ** Funucaris ** Furcidactylus (1 Male & 1 Females) ** Furcifer ** Gaur ** Ghoulfish ** Gladiodon (2 Male) ** Great Grey Heron ** Gribbler ** Guard-bug ** Gyas ** Hairy Maggotfly ** Hamudon ** Hebeosaurus (5 Male & 7 Females) ** Howler ** Hydruscimex ** Hylaeornis (1 Females) ** Idolon ** Impurucaris ** Inox ** Incultulepas ** Javelin ** Jewelbug ** Killer-eel ** Limusaurus ** Lividuscutus ** Lividuvespa ** Loggerhead ** Lycaesaurus (2 Male & 3 Females) ** Malamagnus (5 Male & 9 Females) ** Malevolusaurus (1 Male & 1 Females) ** Martial Parrot (5 Male & 6 Females) ** Megalatus ** Megapede ** Monstrutalpus (7 Male & 7 Females) ** Moonspider ** Morsel Fish ** Mortaspis ** Mortifillex ** Needlemouth